The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘Nectarjewel’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality. Clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Snowqueen’, ‘Zaitabo’ (Big Top®), ‘Nectarmagie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,579), ‘Monphir’ (Zephyr®), ‘Maillarmagie’ (Magique®) nectarines, and ‘Merdame’ (Elegant Lady®) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,399) peach, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectarjewel’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has an early flowering, fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.